


Don't you love me?

by youlostyourmindinthesound



Category: The Family (TV 2016)
Genre: And then they kiss, Ben and Adam are lil babens, By that i mean early teens, Childhood Innocence, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Rape, They talk about what theyre missing, but non-graphic, its cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlostyourmindinthesound/pseuds/youlostyourmindinthesound
Summary: It's not supposed to be like that Benny. You should be kissing people you like, or love. People that don't hurt you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and I love Ben and I wish we'd gotten to see more of Adam and their interactions before the show got FUCKING CANCELED. I was so sad about that and also CLIFFHANGERS but here's some sad baby fluff and I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> please bring it back ;w;

"How old do you think we are Ben?"

Ben looks up from picture book he's been flipping through to Adam's dirty face and scrunches his nose up in thought.

"Fourteen maybe? Fifteen?"

"Do you ever think about what we would be doing at this age….you know, if we were normal kids?" Adam stares at Ben from where he sits on his filthy mattress, chin cupped in his hand. Ben just shakes his head minutely.

"Well I do," Adam sighs and hunches down further into his lap.

Ben tilts his head and then closes the book quietly, crawling over to Adam. He kneels in front of his bed with his hands folded in his lap and urges gently, "Tell me."

Adam stares at him a moment longer, a familiar sadness present in his eyes.

"Danny was a junior in high school when I got taken. Willa was just about to start. That's where we'd be now."

"High school?" Ben murmurs, "I never really thought about it before…"

"It's not so much the actual school part, as it is the 'High school experience'; Danny sometimes told me about that kind of stuff."

Ben is once again awestruck by the view into the world Adam's older siblings had given him before he was taken. These were things Ben would never know if he were still alone.

"He mostly told me about parties and girls and learning to drive; one time he came home drunk from a party and found me still awake, and we stayed up and told me about how he was making out with a girl in the grade above him for hours in one of the spare bedrooms. She let him get to second base, but I still don't know what that one means…"

"What's making out mean?"

"It's like kissing I guess," Adam strokes his chin pensively.

The only kissing Ben had ever experienced was the sloppy wet kisses their friend gave him, slimy tongue pushing past his lips as he lay limply beneath him. It makes him feel a bit sick and he isn't sure if he likes kissing.

"Not like that!" Adam almost growls, reading the far away look in Ben's eyes, "Not like him."

Ben looks up at him in surprise, not quite yet used to Adam's small outbursts of anger. The other boy's face softens and he reaches for Ben's hand.

"It's not supposed to be like that Benny. You should be kissing people you like, or love. People that don't hurt you. You and me, we'll never get a proper first kiss, none of that stupid romantic shit girls like to talk about."

Ben feels as if the words aren't Adam's own, but just lets the ache and empty feeling sit in his chest as Adam hangs his head.

"I'm sorry," Ben whispers, "I'm sorry you might not get to kiss someone you love."

Adam doesn't reply for a while. Ben fidgets, but doesn't interrupt the other's thoughts. He's learned over the years to just wait it out.

After about 15 minutes of silence Ben is ready to give up and go back to his book, but then…

"You love me don't you Ben?"

It's so sudden that the question nearly catches Ben off guard, but he's there the next second with, "Of course I do Ad, you're my best friend."

"Then kiss me."

This time Ben is caught off guard, and his jaw drops open.

"Close your mouth before you start catching flies," Adam scolds. 

"Isn't it…kind of…I don't know, weird?"

"Ben, what part of our lives is normal?"

And so Ben climbs on hand and knees onto Adam's mattress, warily biting his lip, which draws the other boy's eye.

"Don't do that," he murmurs, reaching out and tugging gently on Ben's lower lip. 

Ben's breath hitches and he sees Adam's eyes narrow, but then the other boy is leaning in and pressing his mouth gently to Ben's cheek, the corner of his mouth, and the finally, to the rough edges of his lips. 

It's gentle and chaste, and Adam's lips feel warm and chapped against his. He starts moving them slowly, softly and it's nice, so, so nice and Ben decides that maybe he does like kissing, if it's with Adam.

Adam breaks away too soon and Ben almost chases the kiss but instead he smiles and stands up and asks Adam what he wants for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make a better ending but I have to study for a physics final that I'm writing tomorrow and I know none of the work so that'll be fiUn haha. I really like this pairing so maybe I'll write more of them in the future if this is well received.   
> Bye.


End file.
